Cyborg (Vic Stone)
*Real Name: Victor "Vic" Stone *Alias: Cyborg *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 385 lbs (175 kg) *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Black *Occupation: Adventurer *First appearance: DC Comics Presents #26 (October, 1980) History Vic Stone was the son of a pair of scientists who decided to use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. However, Victor grew to resent this treatment and fell in with a young miscreant named Ron Evers who led him into trouble with the law. This was the beginning of a struggle where Victor strove for his own life engaging in pursuits his parents disapproved of such as athletics. In addition, Victor still kept bad company that led him into incidents such as when he was talked into participating in a street gang fight in which he was wounded. For the most part however, Victor still had a largely normal life under the circumstances where he also refused to follow his best friend's grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. All that changed one day when he visited his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Coincidentally, an experiment in dimensional travel went horribly awry when a massive gelatinous monster crossed over an experimental portal and killed Victor's mother. The creature then turned on Victor and severely mutilated him before his father managed to force the creature back through the portal. To save his son, Victor's father outfitted him with experimental prostheses of his own design. However, the equipment could not be worn inconspicously, and thus Victor was horrified to see much of his body, including part of his face, replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants. Although Victor wanted to die at this shock, he adjusted enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill. Upon release from medical care, he found his life was seriously inconvenienced with the fearful reactions of the public at his implants; even his girlfriend rejected him. In addition, he was also disallowed his participation in athletics not only for his implants but for his poor grades which were further exacerbated by his long convalescence. However, when his old friend attempted to use Victor's troubles to manipulate him into attempting a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor found a new purpose as he equipped his weapons attachments and stopped his friend in a pitched battle on the UN building. He joined the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and freaks and has remained with that group ever since. In addition, Victor found new friends who saw past his disfigurements to his own nobility such as a group of children who were adjusting to their own prostheses and idolized Victor with his fancy parts and exciting adventures as well as their beautiful therapist who took a shine to him herself. Throughout his association with the Titans, Victor has been destroyed, reconstructed, assimilated by an alien race, and had his humanity restored. He later went on to mentor a new Teen Titans group, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the secret identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the third Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such as Deathstroke, Doctor Light, The Titans of Tomorrow and Superboy and Indigo during the Insiders storyline with a team up with the Outsiders. Victor stone.jpg Cyborg-VistorStone-Perez.gif Cyborg-VictorStone-Perez2.gif Cyborg-VictorStone.gif CyborgSB.png Cyborg-Earth 15-Elph.gif Cyborg9rk.png Cyborg0.gif Cyborg TT.gif Cyborg teentitans eric.gif Cyborg rar.gif Cyborg perez.gif Cyborg New Teen Titans 1 RT.gif Cyborg New Teen Titans 1 BB.gif Cyborg After the Virus.gif Cyborg CA32.gif Cyborg CA.gif Cyborg 03 rar-Titans of Tomorrow.gif Cyborg 02 rar.gif Cyborg The Teen Titans version.gif Cyborg jp.gif Blanchett cyborgjets.gif Blanchett cyborg.gif cyborg_mh.gif ABEL_Cyborg80s.PNG titans_cyborg1_ttah.png jla_cyborg_rar.gif JLA_Cyborg_Zarus_zps24a20a70.png Cybord.png cyborg after the virus.gif cyborg_03_rar.gif HembeckCyborgBJC.gif cyborg02.gif cyborg11.gif cyborg13.gif Cyborg135.gif Cyborg_générations.gif victor stone.png Cyborg22.gif Cyborg-Titans Hunt.gif cyborg12.gif Cyborg titans eric.gif Cyborg-v.2.gif CyborgKC.gif Cyborg432.gif Cyborg2.gif Cyborga.gif Elseworlds Cyborg-MB.gif Flashpoint fp_cyborg_rar.gif Cyborg-Flashpoint Paradox.png Other Versions LilCyborg_1_MB.png LilCyborg_2_MB.png LilCyborg_3_MB.png Cyborg - Byzantine_MB.gif Ultimate Cyborg.jpg|Ultimate Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Category:Justice League of America Category:Titans East